


Fill me, destroy me, make me cry

by dat_carovieh



Series: PWP [10]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Geralt's Canonically Huge Cock, Geraskier Kink Bingo, Jaskier is a greedy slut, M/M, Magical Sex Toys, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Teabagging, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, card B, consensual tentacle sex, field E2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Jaskier acquires a new sex toy and he wants to test it with Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: PWP [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921288
Comments: 27
Kudos: 324
Collections: Geraskier Kink Bingo





	Fill me, destroy me, make me cry

**Author's Note:**

> „So…,“ Jaskier started off, looking a little nervous to Geralt who was sitting next to him on the bed.

“So?” Geralt asked amused.

“I got a new toy over the winter,” he explained. Geralt grinned dirty.

“Show me,” he prompted.

Jaskier stumbled up and to his pack, where he retrieved a small phallus shaped object. Geralt raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t we already have like ten dildos?” he asked.

“Oh no, it’s not a dildo, it’s magic, let me show you.” He touched a spot at the base of the object and it started to move, grew first in length and width and then split up into different strands. They kept growing and moving around like tentacles would. Geralt looked at it fascinated.

“How does it work?” Geralt asked.

“Telepathically,” Jaskier explained, “if I touch here,” he pointed to the little spot, “it connects to me and I can control it with my brain, it’s super easy.”

Geralt lifted his hand. “Can I touch it?” he asked intrigued.

“Sure, go ahead,” Jaskier answered and the tentacles moved to Geralt’s hand. The Witcher grabbed one and watched enthralled as two tentacles wrapped themselves around his arm.

“Should I stop?” Jaskier asked, to make sure, the Witcher wasn’t uncomfortable. Geralt just shook his head still staring, his free hand stroking over the tentacles that felt like actual skin. Jaskier could understand it. After he had bought the toy, he had spent hours experimenting in his room. Jaskier didn’t let them move further to give Geralt time to get used to them.

“You already used it?” Geralt asked and seemed to picture this in his head.

“Oh, yes I did, only on myself, which is great, they are really, really great. But it would be even better, if someone else would use it on me.” Geralt’s eyes shot up and he looked at Jaskier. The bard could see him swallow and knew, Geralt liked where this was going.

“You know, it’s a little like masturbation compared to sex. When I do it myself, I know what to expect, because I can control everything, but having you control it...” he didn’t end the sentence, he knew Geralt would get it. Sure, it was still nice to feel tied up by the strands and getting fucked, it was in fact extremely great. But giving someone else the power over it, someone he trusted sounded so much more compelling. And going after the way Geralt looked, he seemed to be totally into the idea as well.

“Oh also, let me show you another thing,” he exclaimed excitedly. And suddenly the part of the tentacle Geralt was holding got slick and slid out of his hand.

“It self-lubricates!” the bard announced.

“That is... convenient,” Geralt commented. “So how long do these things stretch and how many can you get out of there?” he asked interested.

“I have been told there is a maximum but I didn’t encounter it yet, I think we should find out together,” he said with a wink.

Geralt smirked. “I think we should.”

But of course, not in the inn. They both knew how loud Jaskier usually could get during sex, this would only make it worse, which they did look forward to, but they didn’t want to be kicked out of the inn, so they had to wait.

Soon after they went to Novigrad and decided since things were good, they could afford to rent a nice room in the Passiflora, to spend the night and definitely not sleep. Jaskier, who of course, knew the madam was able to negotiate a fair price for them.

The room also contained a bathtub, which was definitely a plus, since they had been on the road for a while and both were filthy. Geralt didn’t care about stuff like that to much but Jaskier enjoyed fucking a lot more when they both where clean. They were clearly both really excited for the night as they undressed. Jaskier had barely been able to think about anything else for the last couple of days and he was already hard, as he pulled down his trousers. A glance to Geralt confirmed, the Witcher was no different. He walked over to him and placed a hand at the nape of his neck, pressing himself against Geralt.

“I see you are as thrilled as I am,” he said, eyelids fluttering. Geralt’s hands were placed on his hips, spreading warmth.

“How could I not, when I will be allowed to thoroughly destroy you tonight, little lark,” the Witcher replied with a smirk. Jaskier hummed cheerfully in response and dragged Geralt to the bathtub.

After they were clean, Geralt looked at Jaskier and seemed to think about something.

“What’s going on in that brooding head of yours?” Jaskier asked, stroking Geralt’s cheek.

“Does it work in water as well?”

“Of course, it works in water, it’s magic,” Jaskier replied with a little bit of offense in his voice. As if he would buy something cheap.

“You know, you already had plenty of opportunity to test it on yourself, maybe, I should too, to get a hang of it,” Geralt said with a smirk. Just for a second, Jaskier’s jaw dropped and his brain stopped working, because that was something he certainly wanted to see.

“Yes absolutely, you should,” he babbled as he scrambled up to get their new toy. He handed it to Geralt who found the spot to turn it on. He looked a little startled at first. Jaskier knew that it was a little strange at first, until the brain had accustomed to what was like new limbs. But it worked much better than one would expect.

Geralt quickly got the hang of it and let the tentacles glide over his arm at first it felt interesting, so different from everything he had felt before. They were warm and soft, he was able to expand them and have them tightly wrapped around his arm or let them hang more loosely. Jaskier settled back in the tub and leaned against the rim, Geralt knew he was looking forward to watching him. He let some strands dip into the water, brushing over his legs and one wrapped around his hard cock. Geralt let out a moan and bucked up into it, that felt really good. Different from a hand. Still warm somehow but the pressure was completely different. Geralt closed his eyes, to entirely focus on what he was doing and feeling.

He had one tentacle move between his legs and slide between his butt cheeks, brush over the entrance. The self-lubrication seemed to work great, he just had to think about it, even in water and the thin tentacle easily slid in. It was a completely different feeling than a finger or a dick, the way it could move around like a snake. It was weird but he enjoyed it. He opened his eyes and his gaze met Jaskier’s whose hands were gripping the rim of the tub, apparently trying to keep himself from touching his body, he looked hungry. Geralt let out a growl and allowed more tentacles to enter, slowly filling him up. He was panting and closed his eyes again, head fallen against the rim of the tub. While he let the tentacles thrust into him hard, others were gliding over his whole body, wrapping around his arms and legs. He had the strand around his cock strengthen and loosen the grip in the same rhythm as the thrusts deep in his ass.

This was so much better than he had expected. He squirmed as he managed to let the tentacles find his prostate, moaning loudly and he heard Jaskier’s moans as well. But without opening his eyes he knew, the bard was still not touching himself, he would have heard and smelled that. But he could smell the arousal getting stronger. With a last deep groan, he spilled his seed in the water and leaned back, heavily breathing. The thrusts stilled but he didn’t want to let the fullness leave for now. Wanted to enjoy it a little longer, together with the feeling of being wrapped up in tentacles. He opened his eyes and saw Jaskier smiling at him.

“Well, did you enjoy the show?” Geralt asked with a grin. Jaskier closed the distance between them, took his head between his hands and pulled him into a deep, filthy kiss.

“Immensely,” the bard breathed against his lips. “But I hope now it’s my turn?”

Geralt laughed. “Just give an old man a minute,” he said and leaned back again. Jaskier straddled his lap and kissed him, Geralt parted his lips and let him lick in his mouth.

“Mhm, I’m convinced,” Geralt said and shoved Jaskier from his lap. He let the tentacles retreat and felt a little bit empty, at this. But he was looking forward to what would happen now, so he got up, together with Jaskier and they got dried up. Geralt stepped close to him and held Jaskier’s head between his hands, pressing his forehead against Jaskier’s.

“So how do you want it?” he asked.

“I want to be fucked, I want to find out how many I can take, I want to be completely tied up, not able to move a bit, my legs spread so you can see everything, don’t touch my dick, no matter how much I beg for it. I want it to last, as long as possible, destroy me, make my scream, make me beg, make me cry.” Jaskier’s voice was hoarse, when he answered and it sent a shiver down Geralt’s spine. He had just come but his dick seemed to be incredibly interested in what was happening and started to fill up again. “And don’t stop until I use the safeword, let me find out how often I can come.”

“So, what was the safeword again?” Geralt asked. Jaskier knew it was just to make sure, he remembered.

“Applepie for stop and plum to discuss something,” he recited.

“Exactly, and if you yell stop?” Geralt asked.

Jaskier pressed himself against Geralt, his cock hard against his abdomen.

“You will keep going,” Jaskier moaned.

Geralt tipped Jaskier’s chin up with one finger, so he could look him in the eyes.

“Do you want that?”

Jaskier smiled, as always, he loved how caring Geralt was. “Fuck yes,” he said enthusiastically.

“Well then...” Geralt smirked and picked Jaskier up, carrying him to the bed, where he dropped him off. Jaskier yelped in delight. He shivered, anticipating what was to come. Geralt pushed his legs apart and kneeled between them, bending over Jaskier and kissed him deeply. Jaskier gripped Geralt’s hair and held him close. He felt one of the tentacles advance up his right leg starting at the ankle. His grip in Geralt’s hair strengthened. Another one moved up his left leg, he was held down to the bed and couldn’t move them anymore. His wrists now got caught in tentacles and Jaskier obediently let go of Geralt’s hair. His arms were pushed above his head and his legs spread wide. Geralt got up and looked him up and down. Jaskier felt incredibly exposed pinned down to the bed, not able to move, his skin prickled.

“Look how nicely displayed you are for me,” Geralt said.

The Witcher grinned dirtily at him, as he made the tentacles push his legs even further apart. There was still movement all over his body, one strand went over his forehead, pinning his head to the bed, some moved about his chest, he was pinched in the nipple and moaned loudly, only his dick lay untouched against his abdomen as he had requested. Geralt got one of the comfy chairs, placed it at the foot of the bed and sat down, legs spread wide, with a good look between Jaskier’s legs. He licked his lips, as he started to stroke his own hardening dick.

“You look beautiful like that. So helpless. Completely left to my mercy,” he said with a deep voice. Jaskier tried to buck up, wanted to find some friction but he could not move. The voice, the way he reminded him of being completely powerless, it drove him completely crazy.

“Please Geralt, please please please,” he babbled.

“Oh, are you already begging? We are going to have so much fun,” he answered, lazily moving his hand over his dick. A thin, slick strand breached his rim and slithered in him, brushing his prostate on its way in, making Jaskier squirm. It was not enough, not nearly enough.

“More, please Geralt, more,” he begged. Geralt gave him an evil grin.

“No,” he said, plainly. Jaskier groaned in frustration. Everywhere on his body something was moving, pinching his skin, pushing against him, moving him slightly. He felt the movement in him and it was driving him crazy, it was so much more intense than the times he had done it himself. Incoherent words were spluttering out of him, and finally, after Geralt had taken his sweet time, watching him squirm, he felt something more enter him, finally he started to feel a little more full.

“Geralt, please…. AAHHH,” suddenly the tentacles started to thrust into him in a hard, deep rhythm.

“Yes, please don’t stop,” he begged.

“Not any time soon,” Geralt promised. And then he just sat back, watched him getting fucked. Jaskier’s head was spinning and he wished Geralt would touch his cock, but he didn’t ask for it, he had told him not to and he would not beg for it as long as he could. And as the sensation became nearly overwhelming, he came, his cum shooting over his belly and chest. The tentacles kept on fucking him.

“More,” he begged, he felt how he already became oversensitive but he didn’t want it to stop, right now he wanted it to keep going forever. More tentacles entered him, stretching him wider. His cock was lying soft on his abdomen but he knew it wouldn’t take long for it to get hard again.

“You look so good like that, spread out, stretched wide, waiting to take even more, like an eager whore,” Geralt said. An especially hard thrust made Jaskier scream loudly.

“My greedy little whore, look at that, you are already getting hard again,” Geralt said and got up, standing in front of him. He brushed his hands over Jaskier’s thighs.

“Do you want more?” Geralt asked.

“Oh gods, yes,” Jaskier cried out, he felt tears already in his eyes, but he didn’t care. Geralt walked around the bed and straddled Jaskier’s upper body. The Witcher’s dick in front of Jaskier’s face. Oh, how much he wanted to feel it.

“Can you snap your fingers, like this?” he asked.

“Yes?” Jaskier answered.

“Show me.”

Jaskier snapped his fingers.

“Good, I’m gonna fuck your mouth now, snap your fingers when you want me to stop.” Geralt gave him a couple of seconds to object but there was absolutely no reason Jaskier would object, he just opened his mouth, waiting to finally taste Geralt’s cock. Geralt yanked at his hair and pushed deep inside Jaskier’s throat, he swallowed deep, his eyes closed for a moment but then he opened them again so he could see Geralt, who was moaning while thrusting in his mouth. Jaskier knew he could not take it for long but he enjoyed the feeling of being filled front and back and would take it as long as he could. He sucked on Geralt’s cock, moved his tongue around him, wanted to taste as much of the Witcher as he could. Geralt pulled out again and Jaskier looked at him disappointed, mouth still open. 

“Oh look at you, so excited to suck my cock.” He moved more over Jaskier’s face. “Come on lick my balls,” he said and lowered himself on Jaskier’s face. Jaskier’s tongue immediately shot out and circled Geralt’s ballsack, sucking them in his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around. Geralt’s dick was rubbing over his face, smearing precum over his cheek, nose and forehead. He lifted his hip up again, pulling out of Jaskier’s mouth just to thrust his cock deep into his throat a moment later. Jaskier was pulling at his restraints, which were cutting deep into his limbs. He would be marked over his whole body tomorrow and he couldn’t wait.

With a long groan Geralt came in his mouth, Jaskier swallowed as quickly as possible, but before Geralt was done, he pulled out, covering Jaskier’s face in his spent. Jaskier’s tongue darted out, licking away as much as possible.

Geralt’s fingers brushed over his cheek. “Look at you, covered in my cum, dirty and still wanting.” He pressed his hands on Jaskier’s face and smeared his cum into Jaskier’s hair, where he would later be able to smell himself for a long time. Jaskier thrashed against his restraints again.

“Please Geralt, touch me, pleasepleaseplease,” he begged, feeling like he couldn’t bear it anymore. Geralt leaned forward, his mouth next to Jaskier’s ear.

“No,” he whispered. The tentacles that were still fucking him thrust deep and hard into him one more time making him jerk and scream. A tear rolled down his face.

“Please,” he begged. Geralt quirked a smile.

“Do you want a plum?” he asked, reminding him about their safewords. Jaskier considered it for a second.

“No,” he said decidedly, not yet.

“In that case, you take what I grant you.” While he said that, more strands snaked into Jaskier’s hole, stretching him even wider, more than he had ever tried for himself and he loved it. Geralt got up again and sat down in his chair, enjoying his view on Jaskier, desperately hanging in the tentacles.

“Harder,” Jaskier begged and Geralt allowed him that, let the stands thrust harder in him, it hurt and it felt so good.

“Spank me,” Jaskier bit out.

“What do we say?” Geralt asked. He had gone back to lazily stroking his cock again.

“Please,” Jaskier screamed. Geralt didn’t move but in the next second Jaskier heard a slap and felt a sharp pain on his thigh. Geralt had used one of the tentacles for it.

“This is really convenient, I don’t even need to move,” he commented, and another spank came down, this time on his ass. And then another and another and another, on his ass, his thighs, his chest, his face, Jaskier lost count, he only wanted more.

“Please… Geralt… gods… please…MORE,” he had no idea what he was begging for. He just knew that he wanted more, needed more, needed it not to stop. His face was a mess of Geralt’s cum and his tears, his whole body was burning, he was violently sobbing, without even knowing why. The overstimulation, the hitting, the stretch in his ass. He came again and for a moment everything was black.

“Plum,” he groaned. His chest now felt so wet, with two loads on him. And immediately all movement stopped.

“Enough spankings?” Geralt asked, looking a bit concerned.

“Yes, but don’t stop the fucking, please.” The tentacles started to thrust in him again, even harder than before. His ass felt slick and so wide, he could even feel some of the lube leaking out and onto the bed.

“Do you think, you can take more?” Geralt asked. Jaskier tried to nod but his head was still pinned to the bed. At the thought of taking even more his dick twitched again.

“Words, Jaskier,” Geralt reminded him.

“Yesyesyesyes,” he screamed. Immediately he felt how he got stretched even more. Geralt groaned.

“You are taking so fucking much, you are so wide, you are looking so fucking good,” he said, moving his hand faster. He got up again, the strands lifted Jaskier’s ass from the bed and Geralt kneeled between his legs, cock aligned with Jaskier’s ass, do you think you can take my cock as well?”, Geralt asked. Jaskier’s eyes widened. He wasn’t sure, but he had wanted to find out how much he could take. And he absolutely wanted Geralt in him.

“Yes, please,” he sobbed. The strands that had just entered him to widen him a little pulled back and Geralt slowly pressed in him. It was overwhelming, it had not been enough to prepare him to take Geralt’s massive cock on top of all, too much but somehow just right, just so much at once. He didn’t know if he could take it.

“STOP… NO…FUCK,” he cried, his whole body shaking. Geralt sank deeper in him.

“FFF..fuck, oh gods… so much… too much… no, not too much,” he was violently sobbing not even really knowing what came out of his mouth. It was a lot, it felt too much but he didn’t want it to stop. And then Geralt pulled back and thrust in him again, hard, he felt Geralt’s balls slap against him, his whole body was shaken up and Geralt did it again and again and Jaskier just fell into a state of blissful trance.

“Slap me,” he managed to bite out. With a loud smack, Geralt’s hand landed in his face. Geralt looked at him for a moment, making sure Jaskier was still alright, before he lifted the other hand and slapped his other cheek. He continued to pound into him harder than any human ever could, kept slapping his face, his cheeks were burning and Jaskier came again. Geralt stopped the slapping, he seemed to know that Jaskier would have seriously asked him to stop now. 

“Can you do one more, my little whore?” Geralt asked.

“Yes, please fuck me, please fill me up with your cum.” And Geralt did continue to fuck him. The Witcher was panting, holding on to Jaskier’s legs. For now, Jaskier’s dick was lying soft on him but he didn’t care.

He saw some strands move behind Geralt and Geralt’s moan told him, they were now fucking into him, the thought was enough to get him hard again.

“You’re really insatiable, you’re a fucking dirty whore,” Geralt moaned and pressed deep into him, and then he came, pumped him full of his spend.

Jaskier loved it, when Geralt called him a dirty whore, it wasn’t too far off. Geralt pulled out and left him feeling so empty, even with the tentacles still fucking in him.

“Nononono,” he begged. “No in, fuck me, please.” More strands slithered into him and filled him out again, keeping up the hard rhythm, Geralt had started. He closed his eyes with a smile. He was lowered to the bed again.

“Please, suck my dick,” he begged.

“No,” Geralt simply answered. It was time, he finally needed to be touched there. His whole body was sore, hurt, except for his dick, he needed it.

“Plum,” he said. “Suck my dick!”

Geralt grinned. “Gladly.” He kneeled down next to him and leaned in, swallowing his cock deep in his throat. Jaskier just kept screaming, finally feeling his cock being touched felt like such a relive. I tried to fuck up in Geralt’s mouth but was still held in place. And when he came again, he knew he was done. He felt completely spent. Geralt swallowed his cum down and sat up panting. Jaskier smiled at him.

“Applepie, but don’t pull out.” He had already felt the tentacles starting to pull back, after he had said the first word, but as he said asked to not pull out, they just stayed in him unmoving. Right now, he would not be able to take the emptiness.

“Just take off the restraints,” he requested, “but keep me filled up a bit more.” Geralt did and he could finally move again, not that he wanted to move much. He lowered his arms and closed his legs again. His limbs were arching.

“Do you want me to clean you up?” Geralt asked and Jaskier remembered that he was completely covered in cum.

“Yes please,” he whispered, exhausted. Geralt got a towel and sat down next to him, gently brushing it over his body.

“Won’t get you much cleaner without a bath,” Geralt said and tossed the towel away.

“Hmmm tomorrow,” Jaskier answered and tugged at Geralt’s arm. The Witcher lied down and Jaskier immediately was pressed against him, arms and legs wrapped around him.

“Wanna keep that in?” Geralt asked, brushing his hand over Jaskier’s ass.

“No, you can take it out now,” Jaskier answered and closed his eyes. It hurt a little against his sore ass, as Geralt pulled the rest of the tentacles back, but he didn’t care, he just wanted to sleep. Just before the world vanished, he felt Geralt pulling the blanket over them.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [Art commissioned from ThirstyOppossum on Twitter, you should check them out.](url)
> 
> You can also follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LupisLiontooth) and [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/) for Witcher Shenanigans and Fic updates.


End file.
